You Are My Comfort
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Gaara tidak bisa tidur karena merasa dihantui, kemudian Gaara memesan seorang wanita malam untuk menemaninya. Siapa sangka sesuatu terjadi padanya.


**Summary** : Gaara tidak bisa tidur karena merasa dihantui, kemudian Gaara memesan wanita malam untuk menemaninya. Siapa sangka terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

Hai, saya author baru, ini fic pertama saya di

Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk event **"Gaahina Love Parade"**

Telat gak ya buat ikutan ni ?

Selamat membaca...:)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC maybe, typo…etc.**

Gaara menggigit ibu jarinya, dengan ekspresi datar. Namun jade nya menggelap menyiratkan kegelisahan. Gaara sedang duduk di sofa nya, kemudian melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 12.00 malam. Menatap kembali ke depan dan tetap ke dalam kegiatan sebelumnya menggigit ibu jarinya, oh bukan tepatnya kuku-kuku ibu jarinya. Tidak biasanya seorang Sabaku no Gaara, pebisnis muda yang seorang direktur utama perusahaan Suna Corp bertingkah seperti ini.

"Gaara-kun, aku mencintaimu" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Matsuri.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai aku mati, dan kalau aku mati, aku akan membawamu bersamaku." gadis itu tersenyum dan merangkul Gaara. Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang selalu terngiang di telinga Gaara sejak tadi dan bayangan-bayangan gadis itu yang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Gaara menggigit ibu jarinya seperti orang gelisah walaupun dengan wajah tetap datar.

Gadis itu, gadis bernama Matsuri adalah teman masa kecil Gaara yang selalu mengejar Gaara. Matsuri meninggal dua hari lalu karena kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya. Bahkan Gaara menghadiri pemakamannya kemarin. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, hanya gadis itu yang mencintai Gaara sepihak, Gaara hanya menganggapnya teman, tidak lebih.

Awalnya Gaara tidak gelisah seperti ini setelah kematian Matsuri. Itu semua karena Naruto, teman blondenya yang mengatakan sesuatu kemarin tepat setelah pemakaman Matsuri. "Gaara, kau ingat kan kata Matsuri yang bilang kalau dia mati, dia akan membawamu. Tadi aku seperti melihat bayangan hitam di dekatmu, dan itu seperti Matsuri. Kau hati-hati saja ya !" Mungkin maksud Naruto hanya ingin bercanda dan menghibur tapi siapa sangka efeknya membuat Gaara terus memikirkan perkataan Matsuri.

Entah kenapa, selama dua hari ini, Gaara merasa Matsuri mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Dua hari ini dia tidak bisa tidur, memang dia mempunyai insomnia yang berat sebelum ini. Dan itu sudah menjadi biasa dan nyaman. Dia biasanya mengerjakan pekerjaannya kalau insomnia itu datang. Tapi kali ini dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman, mengerjakan pekerjaan pun menjadi malas dan tidak akan fokus, karena pikirannya selalu mengarah kepada Matsuri.

Yang Gaara rasakan saat ini adalah gelisah karena takut, ah tidak mungkin seorang Sabaku Gaara merasakan takut. Gaara tahu hal ini konyol, berpikir Matsuri akan benar-benar menjemputnya pergi. Tuhan yang mengatur kematian. Tetapi di sisi lain, dia benar-benar berpikir kalau Matsuri akan membawanya. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana kalau aku mati muda di usia 26 tahun, siapa yang akan mengurus perusaahaannya.

Gaara berpindah dari sofa ke tempat tidurnya, dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tetapi dia merasa mendengar seseorang memanggilnya "Gaara-kun" dan seketika Gaara membuka matanya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu hanyalah imajinasi Gaara saja. Kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Gaara kembali ke sofa yang tadi dia tempati, dia merasa hampir gila. Gaara hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah. Dia memang seorang direktur muda, tetapi dia memilih tempat tinggal yang sederhana, hanya satu lantai, dan rumah itu berada jauh dari kerumunan kota. Gaara suka ketenangan, dia nyaman akan hal itu. Masalah pembantu, dia tidak punya pembantu. Itu adalah keinginan Gaara sendiri. Kalau untuk sarapan, Gaara bisa menyiapkan sendiri, makan siang bisa di restoran, dan makan malam bisa pesan atau membelinya dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Masalah pakaian kotor dan beres-beres rumah, Temari, kakaknya suka menyuruh pembantu di rumahnya untuk mengerjakan itu semua setiap tiga hari sekali.

Untuk saat ini Gaara sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya, kalau dia meminta Temari untuk menemaninya itu tidak mungkin, Temari baru saja melahirkan anaknya dengan suaminya Shikamaru 2 minggu yang lalu. Kalau meminta Kankuro, apalagi tidak mungkin, Kankuro kakaknya itu sedang berada di luar negeri mengurusi perusahaan bonekanya. Kedua orang tua Gaara sudah tiada karena kecelakaan. Dan apalagi dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal bila dihadapkan pada kepribadian seorang Gaara yang tidak kenal takut.

Ingin rasanya Gaara memukul Naruto dan memintanya bertanggung jawab atas kegelisahan dan rasa tak nyamannya saat ini. Tapai sayang Naruto sedang berada di luar kota yaitu Konoha untuk bekerja sebagai tour guide. Naruto memang cocok untuk pekerjaan itu, dia ramah dan itu memang adalah cita-citanya. Padahal kalau ada Naruto di sini, Gaara akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Naruto, digantikan dengan Naruto yang bersedia menginap di rumahnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Gaara akan lebih mementingkan gengsi stoicnya dengan tidak menceritakan alasan sebenarnya dia ingin ditemani.

Sebenarnya Gaara bisa saja pergi ke club malam, tetapi dia terlalu malas untuk pergi.

Gaara menyalakan televisi setelah duduk di sofa, agar tidak terlalu sepi. Tengah malam begini, di televisi Jepang menayangkan drama anime-anime. Gaara hanya memencet-mencet remote mencari tontonan yang menarik.

Mata Gaara membesar tatkala melihat iklan dalam salah satu channel

"Anda butuh seorang wanita untuk satu malam, kami menyediakannya"

Dan berslogan "Anda puas, kami pun puas"

Begitulah, kalimat iklan tersebut. Gaara tahu arti iklan tersebut, berarti memesan seorang wanita untuk bercinta dalam satu malam. Gaara segera menelpon nomor yang tertera dalam iklan tersebut.

"Aku, Sabaku no Gaara. Aku ingin seorang gadis, catat seorang gadis. Yang belum tersentuh dan masih fresh. Apa ada ?"

Orang di seberang sana mengiyakan,

"Kau jangan coba-coba membohongiku, kau tahu kan aku siapa. Aku bisa menutup usahamu dengan satu jentikan jari."

Orang di seberang sana mengerti dan takut,

"Satu lagi, aku ingin dia berdandan tipis saja dan berpakaian tidak terlalu terbuka."

Gaara mematikan telponnya.

Ting tong, ting tong...suara bel rumah Gaara tepat di jam 1 dini hari.

Gaara membuka pintu, menampakan seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut indigo sepinggang memakai dress berwarna kuning pastel selutut dan memakai jaket berwarna coklat karena di luar dingin dan bukankan itu maunya Gaara agar gadis yang dia pesan tidak memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka. Ya, gadis itu gadis yang di pesan Gaara.

Gadi itu datang sendiri dengan menggunakan bus malam. Bossnya tidak mengantarnya karena bossnya takut akan Gaara setelah menerima ancaman dari Gaara.

Gaara melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa nafsu, alisnya yang hampir tak terlihat pun sedikit terangkat.

"A...an-da... me-mesan saya ?" gadis itu tergagap

Gaara heran kenapa gadis ini tergagap, apa gadis itu takut kepadanya.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan gugup di samping ranjang Gaara, ya gadis itu sudah masuk ke rumah Gaara setelah Gaara menyuruhnya masuk.

Sedangkan Gaara sekarang sedang berbaring tengkurap di ranjangnya dengan kepala beralaskan bantal sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata.

"Siapa namamu ?"

Hinata meremas-remas ujung jaketnya, sambil menundukan kepalanya "H..hi-nata.., Sabaku-san."

Hinata sudah mengetahui nama Gaara dari bossnya.

"Gaara saja" Gaara tidak seperti ini biasanya, dia tidak akan menyuruh orang lain memanggil namanya langsung. Sesungguhnya Ia jga tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukannnya. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

Apa karena dia melihat Hinata yang begitu canggung di hadapannya. Atau karena Gaara terpesona akan Hinata. Ya Hinata memang cantik, dengan tubuh ideal, tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus. Dandanan tipisnya membuatnya tambah cantik. Rambutnya yang terurai sebatas pinggang dan rona merah di pipinya yang alami bukan memakai blush on membuat Hinata tampak sangat mempesona. Pria mana yang tidak tergoda.

"Ga-Gaara-san."

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi kenapa Hinata meremas-remas jaketnya.

Pemuda bertatto Ai itu semakin intens menatap Hinata. "Buka jaketmu !" perintah Gaara.

"E...eh?"

Awalnya Hinata kaget dan ragu. Tetapi bukankah dia dipesan untuk ini. Hinata pun melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di lantai, dia takut menaruhnya dia atas ranjang Gaara karena ia merasa tidak level.

Setelah itu, "Kemarilah, berbaring di sini !" Perintah Gaara walaupun dengan wajah datar sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal putihnya.

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring perlahan di samping Gaara.

"Apa ini yang pertama ?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata penyimpan sebelah telapak tangannya di atas perutnya sendiri. Dengan ekspresi tegang menjawab "I...i-ya."

Gaara menyeringai, Gaara berpikir ternyata orang yang ditelponnya menepati janjinya.

"Lihatlah kemari !"

Dengan takut-takut Hinata membalikan badannya mengahadap Gaara. Hinata benar-benar menuruti perintah Gaara.

Sekarang mata mereka saling bertatapan, jade lavender saling terhubung. Gaara menelusuri paras Hinata yang mulus tanpa cacta dengan jadenya.

Gaara lupa akan rasa takutnya, tidak maksudnya kegelisahannya. Hanya dengan memandang lavender Hinata yang membuat kegelisahannya berkurang, ralat bukan berkurang tapi justru hilang. Ketika memandang Hinata, Gaara benar-benar lupa akan Matsuri yang dia rasa talah menghantuinya.

Sementara itu jantung Hinata berdetak 2x lebih cepat.

"Berapa usiamu ?"

"S...sem-bi-lan belas ta-tahun"

Suara Hinata bagaikan alunan musik merdu di talinga Gaara. Walaupun Hinata tergagap, tetap saja yang Gaara dengar adalah musik merdu baginya.

Hening yang terjadi di kemudian, Gaara merasa ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang menaungi suasana saat ini. Damai dan nyaman rasanya walaupun mereka tak melakukan apapun hanya saling menatap. Sejujurnya Hinata malu menatap pria itu, tapi itu adalah perintah Gaara. Dia kan harus mau melakukan apa pun.

Lama-lama Gaara menutup matanya dan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Hinata kaget, karena Gaara justru tertidur. Tadinya dia berpikir dia akan kehilangan kesuciannya malam ini, ralat dini hari ini.

Tapi kemudian, Hinata justru mengikuti Gaara. Hinata terlelap.

Matahari pagi yang masih agak malu-malu muncul menyinari ruangan itu, Gaara bangun dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tersenyum, walau hampir tak terlihat. Dia tidak pernah tidur senyaman ini.

Gaara mencari-cari sosok semalam yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, tetapi sosok itu tidaka ada di sampingnya. Gaara menyantuh bantal yang Hinata gunakan beberapa jam lalu. Masih hangat, ya kelihatannya Hinata belum pergi terlalu lama.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berdiri memegang tiang di adalam bus. Bus itu sepi, waktu menunjukkan pukul 6. 15 pagi.

Hinata gelisah dalam hatinya, dia takut bossnya marah besar karena Hinat tidak mendapat uang sepeser pun dari hasil pertemuannya dengan Gaara semalam. Ya, harusnya Gaara membayarnya bukan ? tapi Gaara tidak melakukan apapun, kecuali langsung tidur.

Lagi pula Hinata berpikir, pria itu aneh. Di sisi lain, Hinata bersyukur karena dia belum kehilangan kesuciannya. Tapi dia jadi kebingungan bagaimana cara mengahadapi bossnya nanti ketika bertemu.

Hinata tak lama sampai di tempat bossnya, yang juga adalah tempat tinggal Hinat saat ini.

Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut berjalan dengan gontai. Dia melihat seseornag berambut blonde mengahampirinya. Dia takut, sangat takut samapi badannya gemetar. Dia pun jadi berdiri mematung dengan tubuh bergetar.

Pria itu pun semakin mendekat kepada Hinata dan setelah dekat, pria itu tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..."

"B...boss" Hinata kaget dan hanya bisa memanggil bossnya tersebut. Pria blonde, ehm maksudnya setengah pria, karena katakanlah dia meras sebagian hatinya adalah seorang wanita.

Boss Hinata yang bernama Deidara tersebut melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata dan tak lama kembali memeluk Hinata. Sungguh Hinata kaget kenapa boss nya melakukan ini.

"Kau memang hebat, Hinata-chan"

"He-hebat...?" Hinata bingung.

"Sabaku junior itu sangat puas denga kerjamu, dia mentransfer dengan bayaran yang sangat-sangat banyak."

"E..eh ?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dalam pelukan Deidara.

Hinata bingung sekali, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa Sabaku junior itu mengatakan puas terhadap kerjanya. "Orang aneh" pikir Hinata.

Mata lavender itu selalu terbayang dalam ingatan pemuda bersurai merah maroon. Gaara sedang bekerja di rungannya yang besar di kantornya, walaupun terlihat serius dalam mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Tapi pikirannya selalu tertuju pada gadis itu. Sekarang dia justru merasa dihantui oleh gadis bermata lavender, Hinata. Masalah merasa dihantui oleh Matsuri hilang entah kemana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, dia sendiri bingung.

Gaara merasa begitu penasaran terhadap gadis itu, gadis itu masih muda, kenapa dia gugup sekali, kenapa dia jadi wanita malam, dia berasal dari mana. Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya. Gaara heran, dia kan selama ini tidak pernah peduli dan penasaran kepada gadis mana pun. Tapi kali ini, kenapa seperti ini.

Gaara mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Pria itu begitu nyaman berbaring di pangkuan gadis lavender itu. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian-belaian tangan lembut yang menyapu rambut merah maroonnya.

Teng, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam

Kemarin pada jam segini, Gaara merasa sangat gelisah. Tapi sekarang dia merasa begitu nyaman berada di pangkuan Hinata. Ya, Gaara memesan Hinata lagi dengan menghubungi bossnya tadi siang. Hinata tiba setengah jam lalu di kediaman Gaara. Gaara tidak membiarkan siapapun memesan gadis itu malam ini. Entah kenapa dia tidak rela gadis bertemu dengan pria lain itu disentuh oleh orang lain. Gaara sendiri yang membaringkan badannya di pangkuan Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata membelai rambutnya.

Gaara membuka matanya menatap wajah Hinata

"Apa kau hanya bekerja di malam hari ?"

"I-iya" Hinata mengangguk.

Otomatis Hinata masih suci, karena dia belum sempat bertemu pelanggan lain selain Gaara. Di siang hari, Hinata tertidur dan ketika bangun, dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di tempatnya tinggal yaitu rumah bossnya yang ditinggali bersama wanita-wanita malam lainnya.

"Apa kau bisa dipesan di siang hari ?"

"A..no, itu saya. I..i-tu ter-gantung boss sa-saya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Apa kau lelah ?"

"..."

"Tidurlah, kalau lelah"

Gaara berpindah posisi ke samping Hinata dan berbaring terlentang dengan bantal dibawah kepalanya.

"Berbaringlah !"

Dengan perlahan Hinata pun mengikuti perintah Gaara. Lama mereka terdiam dalam sepi. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar Gaara. Hinata yang lebih dulu terlelap. Gaara mendengar napas teratur disampingnya. Gaara memiringkan badannya dan menggunakan sikunya sebagai tumpuan. Dipandangi wajah Hinata, Gaara tersenyum tipis. Aneh, begini pun terasa nyaman. "Apa yang kau punya, sehingga aku selalu merasa nyaman bersamamu, ha ?" Gaara mengucapkan itu dengan suara yang seperti berbisik. Gaara merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang tapi ini menyenangkan.

Gaara membaringkan badannya dan tidur, dia bisa tidur lagi dengan nyaman malam ini.

Sore itu udara mulai teduh, pukul 16.15.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sini ?"

Tanya Gaara dengan datar.

"Aku penasaran. A...a-pa Gaara-san ti-tidak menyukainya." Gadis bermata lavender itu menjawab.

Tentu Gaara tidak menyukainya, Gaara lebih suka tempat yang sepi. Di sini terlalu ramai, terlalu banyak orang. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kerumunan banyak orang. Di sebuah acara festival tahunan yang diadakan di kota Suna.

Jadi Gaara hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian menyatukan kedua telunjuknya berulang-ulang. "Go-gomen ne Gaara-san, a-ku memilih tempat yang salah."

Tidak, bukan itu maksud Gaara. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat gadis ini merasa bersalah. Gaara memang tidak menyukai berada di tempat yang ramai. Tapi dia merasa senang dalam hatinya, karena dia merasa nyaman bersama gadis ini dan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis ini di sore hari.

Mereka bisa berjalan-jalan di sore hari, tentu itu adalah ulah Gaara dan sudah menjadi urusannya dengan boss Hinata. Dia menjemput Hinata dengan mobilnya tadi pukul 15.00, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, Gaara tidak berangkat bekerja hari ini.

Jadilah mereka berada disini. Gaara sendiri yang bertanya kepada Hinata ingin pergi kemana.

Saat ini Gaara sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Hinata merasa bersalah. Gaara bingung harus melakukan apa-apa. Kalau mau menghibur, dia bukan pria yang pandai nerkata-kata. Kalau mau berbohong, dia tidak suka.

"Tunggulah disini" Gaara pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata bingung dan hanya bisa melihat kepergian Gaara.

Hinata menunggu sambil melihat sekeliling, semua orang bahagia, banyak penjual makanan, pakaia, dan sebagainya. Kemudian Hinata melihat badut berkostum panda, "Mirip Gaara-san" sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Ini untukmu ?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyodorkan satu cup ice cream coklat untuknya. Siapa lagi kalu bukan Gaara yang melakukannya.

"Un-untuk ku ?" Hinata menerima ice cream itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau menyukainya ?"

"Suka. A-ku suka ice cream."

Gaara senang dalam hatinya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghibur Hinata. Sampai tadi dia melihat pedagang ice cream dan berpikir kalau sifat Hinata yang terlalu banyak menuntut, mungkin Hinata akan menyukainya. Itulah spekulasi Gaara.

"Gaara-san ti-tidak beli ice cream ?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Hinata

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Hinata merasa sangat bodoh, dari tampangnya saja Gaara tidak terlihat menyukai makanan itu.

Jadi, Hinata hanya ber oh, dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Angin di sore hari sungguh terasa nyaman, apalagi bagi Gaara dan Hinata saat ini. Hinata sibuk menjilati ice cream nya dengan canggung di hadapan Gaara sedangkan Gaara sibuk memandangi Hinata.

Dipandang seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Dalam hati dia berpikir "Gaara-san sungguh baik, apa aku boleh berharap lebih" ada semburat merah di pipinya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Bodoh, jangan berharap berlebihan Hinata. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi" masih dalam pikirannya.

Gaara hanya heran melihat Hinata yang terlihat seperti kebingungan.

Sekarang terlihat dua insan manusia yang terjebak dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka duduk berdampingan di dalam sebuah mobil. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.45, langit mulai berubah warna. Mereka berada di depan rumah Gaara setelah dari festival tadi.

Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang wanita dengan serius, dahulu aku memang pernah punya kekasih ketika SMA, tetapi tidak lama kami putus. Aku memutuskan untuk menekuni dunia bisnis dan mengurusi perusahaan kelurgaku setelah kepergian ayah dan ibuku. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah peduli dengan seorang wanita kecuali kakakku Temari. Aku jadi sangat tergila-gila dengan dunia bisnis. Temari menyuruhku untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Sepertinya dia berencana menjodohkanku, terserahlah aku tidak peduli.

Saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada diriku, kenapa aku selalu memikirkan gadis di sampingku ini setelah kita pertama kali bertemu, kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengannya. Sampai-sampai aku meyururuh orang untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. Aku begitu peduli pada gadis ini.

Hatiku menjadi sangat sedih dan miris ketika orang suruhanku menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya, kenapa dia sampai menjadi seorang pela...em wanita malam.

Hinata gadis ini yang selalu gugup namun manis saat tergagap berasal dari sebuah desa kecil di pinggir kota Konoha. Nama panjangnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan dia hanya berdua dengan adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA. Orang tuanya meninggalkan banyak utang setelah kepergiannya,. Mereka berutang kepada setengah pria bernama Deidara yang aku ketahui adalah bossnya. Pria itu tadinya akan membawa Hanabi adiknya Hinata untuk dijadikan wanita malam sebagai pengganti bayaran utang, karena Hanabi masih sangat muda dan banyak pria yang meyukai ABG sepertinya.

Hinata menolak dengan keras, selain dia sebagai pelindung Hanabi. Dia juga tidak rela adik kesayangannya dijadikan wanita malam. Dia rela menggantikan Hanabi. Awalnya Deidara ragu karena Hinata orangnya lemah, para pria menyukai wanita agresif dan kasar.

Hinata ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sama sepertiku karena kecelakaan, tapi Hinata mempunyai nasib yang sungguh berbeda denganku. Ditinggal ketika baru lulus SMA, kemudian harus membiayai sekolah adiknya dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang kasir di kota Konoha. Tak lama setelah kepergian orang tuanya, Deidara datang menagih utang, Hinata sudah berusaha membayarnya tapi dengan gaji seorang kasir sampai kapan dia bisa membayarnya sedangkan Deidara menjatuhkan tempo.

Gadis yang kupikirkan saat ini membuyarkan lamunanku "Ga-gaara-san te-terima kasih bonekanya, i..ni mi-mirip Gaara-san." Hinata terkekeh sambil menunjuk boneka Panda yang dipegangnya. Ya boneka itu pemberianku, aku sangat jengkel kepada setiap orang yang memanggilku mirip panda. Tapi gadis ini justru membuatku ingin memberikan boneka itu kepadanya. Aku melihat boneka itu di festival dan membelinya, karena entah kenapa aku ingin sekali dia memngingatku. Kalau orang lain, aku sudah kesal karena menganggapku mirip panda. Tapi kalau dia,...aku...entahlah tak merasa marah.

Aku hanya menjawab rasa terima kasihnya dengan "iya" saja.

"Aku sudah membebaskanmu, Hinata."

"Ma-maksudnya." Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Gaara.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata !"

Hinata memegang erat gelas yang berisi jus jeruk di tangannya. Kemudian menoleh kepada sumber suara bariton milik Gaara. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di meja makan milik Gaara.

"E..eh ?" Hinata sangat kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya, apa dia salah dengar. Kekagetan ini mungkin puncak dari kekagetannya sebelumnya, Gaara menjelaskan di mobil tadi kalau dia sudah membebaskan Hinata dari utang orang tuanya. Hinata maupun Hanabi tidak usah menjadi seorang wanita malam. Sekarang dia hampir terkena serangan jantung dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah, akibat permintaan Gaara.

Apa-apaan ini, mereka baru saling mengenal. Mereka juga tidak mempunyai hubungan khususkan, apa ini imbalan karena Gaara sudah membayar semua utang orang tua Hinata.

"Ada yang aneh dengan hatiku, Hinata" lihat cara memanggil nama Hinata, Gaara memanggilnya dengan lembut.

Hinata hanya mematung mendengarkan Gaara "Kau membuat hatiku nyaman"

"Ga..Gaara-san, ta-tapi kita baru saling mengenal dan, dan a-ku ti-tidak pantas untuk Gaara-san."

"Hinata"

"Ga..Gaara-san, i-identitasku, mm-masa laluku, nan-nati Gaara-san ma-malu."

Gaara tahu dari kalimat Hinata, Hinata bukannya tidak mau menerima lamaran Gaara tetapi Hinata takut Gaara terluka akan keputusannya. Memang ini sangat mendadak, tapi bukankah seorang Sabaku Gaara selalu seperti itu, selalu memberikan kejutan yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak peduli itu, Hinata"

"A..a-ku." Hinata hampir menangis sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia menyukai pria ini tapi atkut pria ini terluka nantinya.

Chup

Gaara mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut, memegang pipi Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya. Hinata membelalakan matanya karena apa yang dilakukan Gaara.

"Ga-gaara-san" Panggil Hinata setelah Gaara melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku tidak peduli aku akan malu atau apa pun, yangg aku butuhkan adalah kata "aku bersedia" darimu atas lamaranku.

Maksud Gaara kalau dijabarkan secara kasar itu seperti ini "gue ga peduli masa lalu lo, gue ga peduli lo mau kaya gimana, yang penting gue nyaman ama lo, gue suka ma lo, gue pengen lo di sisi gue dan lo milik gue"

Tapi itu penjabaran secara kasar dalam hati Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk "aku bersedia" dan tanpa tergagap.

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, walau Gaara hanya menampakan senyum tipisnya. Tapi senyum itu adalah senyum tulusnya yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Dia tidak peduli apa pun kata keluarganya tentan pilihannya, toh Hinata adalah orang baik. Temari dan Kankuro pun akan mengerti karena mereka sangat menyayangi Gaara. Sekalipun orang tahu tentang masa lalu Hinata, itu tidak masalah bagi Gaara.

**OWARI**

**Sebenarnya ceritanya agak janggal si, tapi dipaksain. **

**Agak aneh nayangin iklan seperti itu di televisi, tapi ya sudahlah.**

**Talat banget si buat ngucapin, tapi gapapa de. Selamat ulang tahun untuk Hinata yang udah kelewat sebulan, selamat ulang tahun buat Gaara tanggal 19 yang 3 hari lalu.**

**Thank You, review ya !**


End file.
